<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Walls by Asnakecalledsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232055">Breaking the Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnakecalledsocks/pseuds/Asnakecalledsocks'>Asnakecalledsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Training Corps - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Eren Lives Outside the Walls, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OutsideTheWalls, Slow Burn, Titan Eren Yeager, kind of, you know how it goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnakecalledsocks/pseuds/Asnakecalledsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy woke with a start, throwing his body upwards into a sitting position as the final throws of sleep evaded him. His dreams were always the same, chopped up bits and pieces that seemed familiar, however he knew within a few minutes he would no longer remember the contents of the dream. </p><p> </p><p>They were always the same.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is a titan shifter living outside the walls, until one day the survey corps takes an interest in him.</p><p> </p><p>(This is my first time writing so any and all constructive criticism is highly appreciated!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing so if constructive criticism is highly appreciated!</p><p>Also if I get anything wrong please let me know, im going to try and make eren a bit older but also keep the kind of oh wow hes a badass this young kind of thing, cause like im not going to write levi/eren thats underage and icky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shrill screams.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt like he was underwater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-sha no! he's just a-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pleading golden brown eyes staring over his shoulder, filled with tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who was she again? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-la! I must! You know this-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someone is shaking him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-en! Run! Plea-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A loud cracking noise, not unlike bone breaking, followed by the thud of something hitting the earth roughly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pain blossoming all over his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darkness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy woke with a start, throwing his body upwards into a sitting position as the final throws of sleep evaded him. His dreams were always the same, chopped up bits and pieces that seemed familiar, however he knew within a few minutes he would no longer remember the contents of the dream. They were always the same.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his arms above his head, the boy let out a groan as he stretched his aching muscles and looked around at the familiar surroundings. Dark green leaves cascading down to a forest floor surrounded by wide, thick pillars, the bark chipping off the curved slashes carved in a few of the trees. The boy had carved those of course, using them in the beginning to find his way around the dense forest at first and now using them out of habit alone. Beneath the boy lay lush, green grass leading to a small stream surrounded by towering rocks, giving the small area a private feel. Further down the small stream lay one rock facing the sun. Beneath the rock lay a pile of flattened leaves, furs, and worn down blades. </p><p> </p><p>Yawning, the boy moved from his sleeping position on the grass and stood, the metal boxes of the gear clacking slightly as he did. He ventured further from the small cove and slipped through a space between two larger rocks, small enough for a human or even a larger deer to slip through. The boy ventured further into the forest, listening for the telltale sounds of the large beast wandering the lands looking for a meal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Titans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy hated titans with a fiery passion, so much so that just the thought of the foul beasts had him gritting his teeth and tightening his hand on the blades in his hands. Hearing the heavy footsteps and raising his nose to make sure he was correct, he could smell the telltale rotting smell of hot meat. The boy put one foot in front of the other and took off, the grapples of his gear burying themselves into the wood of the tall tree in front of him. Letting out the gas from the canisters at his sides the boy flew through the forest, the faded green of his hood and the brown locks attached to his head ruffling in the wind. </p><p> </p><p><em>'There'</em>  the boy thought as he spotted one of the hunkering, disgusting beasts. Pulling himself onto the branch above the titan, he readied his blades at his sides gripping them tightly and reeled in his hooks. The boy then dropped into a freefall from the top of the branch, throwing himself into a spin and carving into the nape of the beast. As the beast begun to fall to the ground, the boy pulled himself onto another tree branch above the now steaming titan corpse. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the boy felt bad about the way he acquired the blades and equipment he needed, scavenging from the bodies of the soldiers that weren't fast enough. He tried to help out when he could, be it like this or in his other form, however sometimes he was just not fast enough. When that happened, he would wait until the area had been cleared and gather the bodies of the fallen soldiers, taking only what he really needed and burying the soldiers in the forest, marking their graves with rocks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by more heavy footsteps coming in his direction. <em>'Time to really stretch my muscles'</em> The boy thought with a grin on his face. He raised his hand to his lips, and without hesitation sunk his teeth deep into the flesh. A bright lightning surrounded the boy as his body changed, growing larger and larger until he was 15 meters tall. His body grew more muscular, flesh becoming hotter and hair longer. He had two rows of teeth one being higher than the other, a hooked nose, and no lips to conceal the deadly weapons. </p><p> </p><p>The boy-now-titan let out a loud roar, almost sounding like a challenge, as he raced towards the sound of the heavy foot falls. As soon as he had the other titans in his sight, he let out another bellow and reached a long muscular arm out towards the 12 meter titan closest to him, using his sharp nails to dig into the flesh of the creatures nape and tear it out with a wet ripping sound. The dead titan fell to the ground as the other two following it raced forward, one sinking its teeth into the right arm that tore into its companion as the other tried to bite for his left shoulder. He grinned and turned his head to sink his teeth into the nape of the titan to his left, pulling the other with his arm as he latched onto the titan and yanked his own head backwards and savagely ripped out the nape between his teeth. He then turned towards the titan currently attached to his arm and threw his arm back into the large tree next to him, gripping the titans hair with his other hand, smashing the titans skull into the tree over and over again and breaking the titans jaw with the bone in his arm. In his rage, he continued to destroy the titans skull against the tree until it was nothing other than a pile of steaming mush and bone. With one final blow, he released the titan from his grip and stomped on it's nape. He threw his head back and with another roar, he turned to venture further to the edged of the forest looking for more beasts to face his rage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'This was going to be fun'.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to have a kind of intro first before I introduce the survey corpse for the first time but I'm hoping the next few chapters I write will be a lot longer than this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy lay flat the branch of a high tree near his cove, the suns rays kissing the tanned skin of his arms and face. He had always loved sunbathing, and like the other titans roaming, the sun energized him more than a full belly ever would. He didn't really eat, only choosing to taste a few of the berries growing around that looked glossy and sweet. More often than not, the berries tasted sour and he would spit them back out in disgust, wiping the back of his hand on his mouth to rid himself of the disgusting things. However, there were two types of berries he enjoyed eating and as such he would usually gravitate towards the direction they grew  when trying new ones. The first was a lumpy black berry that grew on bushes closer to the ground and were incredibly sweet to taste. The second was a more peculiar berry that was a blackish-purple colour and grew on a purple stem. He really enjoyed this berry as it often left a tingling sensation in his belly, cheeks, and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>As he picked up a small handful of the purple-stem berries he usually placed in a pouch by his waistband and dropped them into his mouth, he reached a hand up towards the sky and watched as the birds soared overhead, filling him with a sudden sense of longing. He always wished to fly, finding out what was out there beyond the endless grasslands and forests he had encountered so far. </p><p> </p><p>The closest he had ever came to flying was the equipment attached around his hips. He had found it one day on a body of one of the green caped humans laying in the forest, and had had to try and work out how to use it himself. The main issue he found at first was trying to balance and not flip around. The next was the weird smelling air that came from the canisters. The supply didn't seem to be endless, and with practice he managed to conserve as much as possible after the incident the last time. He had been soaring overhead through the trees when suddenly the canisters begun to splutter and halt releasing the air, and he fell suddenly into the grabbing hands of a titan bellow him. That one had been a pain to get out of. He'd had to cut himself out through the titans cheek with one leg missing and washed three times in the river to get the titans slimy saliva out from his brown locks. Afterwards, he'd had to wait a long time for the green caped beings to come back before he could take some leftover gas from the ones that he could not save from the hands of his kin and as such had to bury.</p><p> </p><p>The blades, on the other hand, were his favourite part. They didn't break easily, and he could use them over and over and still have some to spare. He had mastered the art of not breaking them early on, and had had the same set in his swords for a long time now. They had uses other than killing titans, such as skinning animal pelts to keep him warm in the winter, and even to get his precious berries down from their bushes easier.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of hooves breaking the earth and a green flume of smoke snapped the boy from his thoughts and he eagerly jumped to his feet, pulling up the hood of his faded green cloak over his head. He didn't know if his features looked like a regular humans or not as the only times he had seen himself was the flashes of brown locks reflected in his dirty blades, no longer a shiny silver but not a dull murky metal colour. Thus, he always made sure to cover his head with the cloak as not to be spotted as different by the green cloaked humans. </p><p> </p><p>Leaping from the tree, the boy let out a yell of delight as he soared towards the direction the humans were heading. He intended to integrate into the humans and kill any of his kin that got too close to the humans to prevent the disgusting beasts from devouring them. </p><p> </p><p>The grin the boy had been wearing faded from his as the smell of blood began to seep into the air, making his stomach uneasy as he took a sharp turn with a spin and began to pull himself faster through the thick trees by his wires. Worrying his bottom lip, he heard a mans scream and some others shouting as he pulled himself faster and faster towards the location, tracking with his nose. </p><p> </p><p>He landed on a branch above the treetops to see a filthy titan with its greedy hands around a man, his leg twisted in the wrong direction and part of his gear crushed. Another two titans were surround the other, each of their grubby paws reaching out to try and take the prize from the other titan and eat it themselves. Revolting the boy thought as he looked on. Wasting no more time, he dropped from his perch and at the last second released his hooks into the creatures arm, using the momentum to swing himself around and slice through the arm holding the man before spinning to slice his way around the arm and across the nape. He then caught the man with a little difficulty as he was at least twice his height, and swung around the other titans and towards the other humans standing on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Eld!" one of the humans, a female with almost orange hair shouted as her and another helped him stand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright, Perta" the man said with a wince as he turned to the boy and bowed his head. "Thank you for saving my life Captain Levi! I apologise for being so careless and will not repeat the mistake again!" The man yelled.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Captain Levi?'</em>  the boy thought confused, but chose to just nod his head and turn back towards the titans now coming in his direction. He jumped towards the closest titans leg and using his momentum and blade began to spin himself as he sliced his way around the 3titans body using small bursts of the air to keep up his speed. Once at the nape he jumped and while holding both of his blades backwards now, sliced in an X motion at the titans nape before leaping from the first titan and slicing cleanly through the nape of the second. He then leapt onto the closest tree branch, sunk in his hooks, and swung further towards the other humans. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whipping through the brush, the shorter raven haired man dropped beside Petra and Eld, his cold silvery blue eyes glancing towards the taller blond mans twisted leg. He frowned and pulled back his hood.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, what the fuck happened?" The dark haired man asked with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain? What do you mean? You were the one that saved Eld were you not?" Petra asked, her expression puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah? I just got here" The Captain replied, boredom evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Then who was that?" Eld asked, glancing up into the canopy where the figure had disappeared through.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind that, go to the medical cart and with Petra and keep on alert for titans on the way" Levi ordered, receiving a "Yes Sir!" from both his subordinates before using his gear to pull himself into the trees once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the boy got closer to the larger group of green-hooded humans, he veered off to the side and landed on a branch just high enough that he would not be spotted. Just to be sure, he moved towards a particularly concealed section of thicker leaves, crouching into them to blend. It wouldn't be good if he was spotted after all. He closed his eyes and waited, trusting his other senses to pick up the heavy footfalls and hot-meat like smell that promised death and anguish for the humans he wished to protect. Suddenly, he felt someone land on the branch he was standing on and it snapped him from his concentration. Silently wincing and hoping his hiding spot hadn't been revealed, he opened his eyes slowly to the view of a small man with jet black hair and narrowed silver eyes. The mans stance was slightly tense in waiting. He turned his head slowly scanning the area and when his eyes roamed over the spot he was hiding in, the boy involuntarily tensed, staying as still as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch" the man clicked his tongue before leaping from the branch and moving closer to where the rest of the humans currently explored. The boy let out a sigh of relief and slumped. Thank god he thought as he ran a hand through his hook cloaked locks. However, the boys relief was short lived when he heard a blood curdling sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Screams.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bones snapping.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy threw himself from the branch and deployed his hooks, pulling himself in the direction of the screams as quickly as he could, his strange air being used up quicker than he should have been. The boy didn't notice this however, too busy worrying about the carnage he could have prevented if he hadn't gotten so distracted. </p><p> </p><p><em>'No' </em> the boy thought as he realised the direction the screams and the scent of blood were leading him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The edge of the forest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The open grasslands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He paused on top of a branch, looking down at his hand. He wouldn't be able to use his gear in the open lands, he had tried before and unless grappling onto titans could not get anywhere with the hooks. The best way to save them would be to use his titan ability. However, that would put him in danger of being killed himself if they seen him as a threat. Could he really risk that?</p><p> </p><p>As another spine chilling scream rattled through the forest, he made up his mind and sunk his teeth into the flesh of his hand. A bright yellow light burst forth, and he felt the all too familiar way his titan flesh began to mould around him. Hot steam spread from his body as his body finished constructing, and he opened his mouth to let some out before throwing his head back in a bellowing roar, shaking the canopy surrounding him. He then rushed in the direction of the forests edge, towards the green cloaked humans and the monsters they were facing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so i'm still learning as this is pretty much the first thing i've ever written, but does anyone have any tips in making your writing longer without going into too much unnecessary detail? or waffling on? i'm kind of struggling with that haha </p><p>Also i'm going to try and work on taking less time to produce chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! </p><p>Slight warning this chapter has a lot of gore in it I guess, also Levi says fuck at least 4 times.  In one sentence. </p><p>Yeah..</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The first thought that entered Levi's head when viewing the slaughter before him, was <em>'well this has gone to shit very quickly'.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Seven titans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Seven <em>fucking</em> titans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The bloated grubby bastards had gained on the group whilst they were busy in the forest, destroying one of their wagons along with the squad protecting it, their meaty fingers squeezing around the broken bodies of his fellow soldiers. When another squad fighting some titans in the forest heard the commotion nearby, they turned tail to help and led the beasts they were fighting right into the others, resulting in a hoard of the things and with more human casualties.</p><p><br/>
So now seven of the repulsive beasts were currently chowing down on his comrades as if they were served up to them as a fucking buffet special of Sina's best fucking snacks. Although to the mindless bastards, they probably were.</p><p><br/>
Now if that weren't fucking bad enough, by the time Levi had reached the battle another titan was making it's way over to its brethren, running on four legs with its head turned to the side, eyes swinging in every direction and disgustingly large grin on its face, saliva dripping down. The beast threw itself past the battle to the others trying to join, catching a scout in its maw and biting him clean in half. </p><p><br/>
Of course. <em>Of course</em> with their luck a fucking abnormal titan would show up when their in the midst of a fucking slaughter. Because the scouts could never have a fucking lucky day, god forbid they not lose more and more soldiers. God forbid they return from an expedition with at least seventy percent of the soldiers they had left with.</p><p><br/>
Gritting his teeth, Levi felt his body tense in preparation. Somewhere in the background, he heard Hanji yelling about titan grouping and herding or whatever shit they were spouting on about this time, titan loving freak. Levi fully believed if they could they would betroth a titan or even fucking mate with one. </p><p><br/>
<em>'Eugh'</em>  Shivering at the thought of half-titan/half-Hanji children, he shook his head and his eyes settled on the abnormal once more. <em>'Better to take this one out first and then deal with the others'</em>  Levi thought. Standing up on the balls of his feet he straightened his legs, balancing on the horse below him, before shooting his hooks towards the titan. Pulling the triggers of his gear, he let the gas hurl him towards the hunkering beast before quickly propelling himself upwards until he was perfectly in position. He turned his body into a spin as he let gravity push his body downwards and his blades carved through the meat of the abnormal titans nape, red hot blood splattering onto the side of Levi's face and his right hand holding the blade as the creature collapsed beneath him. Steadying his footing, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked down at his blood covered hand.</p><p><br/>
"Vile creatures" He spoke to himself with distain as the blood steamed away from his skin. He turned his head upwards as he looked at the other titans surrounding the group. Three of them, a seven meter with short buzzed black hair, a ten meter with short brown hair, and an eleven meter with shoulder length blond hair, had surrounded a group of the newer scouts. The scouts themselves were trying to avoid reaching paws on their horses, weaving between the legs of the three beasts and aiming slices at some of the fingers that came a little to close. To the left of them were another two, a twelve meter with short blond hair and a six meter with no hair and a large nose. The six meter was currently moving towards the other three titans while the twelve meter was trying to swipe at another scout as she swung herself around the titan to try and get further up towards the bastards nape. Another two scouts with her were swinging towards the titans ankles to try and take it down to ground level. Another seven meter titan lay on the ground a few feet away from others, its revolting body releasing horrid smelling steam as it began to decompose. Good, at least that's one down. The last titan, the biggest of the bunch at fourteen meters, had long gray hair and a large pudgy belly. The fat bastard was currently chasing Hanji's group and stumbling over itself as if it were a small child trying to chase after its mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Although a child probably wouldn't be trying to eat its mother.
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hopefully.
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Leaping down from the corpse currently decomposing beneath his boots, Levi began running towards his horse and pulled his body up onto the saddle and rushed the mount towards the group of titans surrounding the other scouts. As his horse drew closer, Levi heard a powerful cry coming from the direction of the forest they had just left that filled him with dread. The sound was definitely a titan, and the creature sounded big and very angry. He felt the earth shaking footfalls, the sounds of large branches shattering and a steady thumps of the large strides. Levi turned his head towards the forest just in time to view a fifteen meter titan burst forth from the brush, the creatures eyes glowing green and its jaw opened letting out a deep wrathful snarl. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Fuck!" Levi cursed aloud, grips tightening on the reigns of his horse as he watched the titan. The rage filled beast was advancing the group of titans Levi was currently heading for, and it was moving fast. The titans unfaltering footfalls were striking the earth heavily, each step pushing off to help the beast gain speed. Grabbing his flair gun from the pouch on the side of his steed, Levi wretched out the canister he was looking for and loaded it into the gun before covering one ear and firing the round into the air, black smoke filling the sky above him. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck, fuck!</em>" Levi chanted to himself as the titan barreled towards the group, the monsters hand clenched into a tight fist and it's arm pulled back, ready to deliver a fatal blow. The blow however, didn't hit the scout swinging in front of the monster but instead the titan the scout was currently fighting. The attacked titans head snapped  backwards, skin tearing away from it's neck with the force of the blow delivered and hanging on by its spine and nape. The monster gripped onto the other titans blond locks, fingers digging into one of the eye sockets and causing the eyeball to pop with a squelch. Other hand gripping the wounded titans shoulder, the beast pulled the others head down and bit into it's prey with two rows of razor sharp teeth, sinking the large fangs into the skin on the nape. Clenching it's jaw tightly, the monster ripped the nape from the titan, dragging out the spine with it in a mess of blood. Dropping the now limp corpse in its clutches, the beast threw the spine from its mouth towards the other two titans now staring towards it with their lifeless eyes. The beast threw it's head back, brown locks falling backwards away from its face and it's chest puffing forwards, and let out a thundering howl of victory.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?!" Levi cried out, halted in his tracks by the baffling display. The beast looked towards him as if hearing him and Levi stared the the beasts angry green eyes, his own silver orbs narrowing into an icy glare of suspicion as he regarded the abnormal titan. Looking at the creatures eyes, he realised they looked strangely less lifeless than the other titans he had seen. The titan broke eye contact first due to a scream to the left of it. A young scout was currently in the clutches of the seven meter titans' fist, screaming, crying, and pounding his fist onto the titans finger. The bright eyed titan reached out towards the arm of its kin currently fisting the scout and gripped around the wrist, pulling downwards until the hand slammed into the ground. The titan then squeezed around the others joint until bone snapped and crunched beneath the strength and the titans hand fell opened, releasing the scout from it's grasp. Green eyes stared at the scout as he scrambled up and hobbled away as fast as he could, and when he was deemed far enough away the monster stood back up, dragging the titan still firmly in its grasp with it. The creature then lifted its arm straight up before throwing the smaller titan back down onto the ground and stomping down on the nape over and over, growling and grunting as it did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Hooooi! Levi!" </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked to his right to see Hanji approaching him on horseback with her squad behind her, waving to him and pointing to the abnormal titan with a large grin on her face and practically vibrating off the top of her horse. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he steered horse towards her in a slow trot, noting the disintegrating titan corpses in the direction she was coming from. At least that's another two down.</p><p><br/>
"Levi! Isn't it amazing!" Hanji yelled at him once they reached him. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so fucking loud four-eyes!" Levi yelled back at her, irritated by the piercing tone of voice currently yelling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"But Levi! It's just so exciting! How can I not be?! We are witnessing something completely unfounded right now, I mean a titan attacking its own kind? Not to mention it hasn't even tried to eat any humans! Are you writing this down Moblit?! Write write write!" Hanji shrieked, her cheeks covered in a light blush and her brown eyes sparkling in her excitement, mouth <em>salivating</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Section Commander!" Moblit exclaimed as he continued to scribbled all of Hanji's notes down into a small brown leather notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever shitty-glasses" Levi scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Look! It took down another one!" Hanji's exclamation had Levi turning to look towards the titan in question and watched as the monster sunk its sharpened nails into the nape of a ten meter titan. The veins in the titans claw bulged beneath the skin as the creature gripped tightly to its prize and yanked the nape clean out, crimson liquid splattering over the creatures chest and belly.</p><p> </p><p>"Disgusting" Levi muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The Titan then turned towards the small bald six meter, eyes gleaming, and opened it's mouth to let out another cry of rage. The monster then began to take lumbering footsteps towards the ugly beast, before turning to its side and letting loose a powerful kick that took the smaller titans head clean off. The head of the titan flew across the grasslands, rolling a few times before coming to a stop as the titans body collapsed in a pile of steam. Seemingly looking around at its surroundings, the monster seemed to realize it had run out of foes to face off against before turning to look at Levi and the group of scouts surrounding him. Said group were advancing towards the titan, blades drawn and ready, wary that they were next on this frankly aggressive titans shitlist.</p><p> </p><p>The large beast, spotting their approaching figures, took a few steps backwards. Narrowing its eyes, the creature slowly raised a hand to its neck and covered its weak point. The titan then turned on the ball of its foot and quickly took off in the direction of the forest, attempting to flee from the scouts, footfalls heavy. Levi's eyes widened in shock and Hanji let out a gasp to his right. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is that thing doing?" Levi exclaimed in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Its protecting its nape! It's self aware and guarding it's weak spot from us! Moblit make sure to write that down! Quick we have to chase after it! Oh my walls I can't believe I have witnessed this phenomenon! I just wish we could take it back with us to the base, oh the research I could conduct on that magnificent specimen!" Hanji rambled to herself, clutching her hands to her chest, drool leaking from her lips. "Quickly, we cannot lose that titan!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>'Why are they chasing me?!' </em> the boy-turned-titan thought to himself, rushing through the forest and trying his best not to leave such a clear path of destruction for the green-cloaked humans to follow. He quickly veered off to the left, hoping to shake the humans off his trail through the forest. He had to get away, they were dangerous. He'd seen them fight with the blades, especially that small one that took down the crawling titan. He was fast, and far too dangerous to be anywhere near as he would for sure be killed. Turning his head back to look behind him as he heard a whirring noise, he grunted in frustration as he seen the green-cloaked humans using their gear to swing through the trees and catch up to him faster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Leave me alone! I was helping you!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy took another sharp turn to change course and then as he ran towards a thicker patch of trees, an idea came to his mind. It was extremely risky, and if he didn't get the right timing he risked them catching up to him and dying, but he had to go for it. The boy kept running in a straight path, the humans getting dangerously close to him as he reached deeper into the woods.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Hold on' </em> he thought to himself nervously, glancing around at the trees surrounding them <em>'just a little bit more'</em>. He chanted to himself in his head, looking frantically from side to side, his heard beating rapidly in his chest. Just as the green cloaked humans were gaining on him, he finally, <em>finally </em>found his opening.</p><p> </p><p><em>'NOW!'</em>  he thought as he suddenly stopped, spun on his heel, and threw himself into a run straight for the humans behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look out!"</p><p> </p><p>"Quickly! Get out the way!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>The boy grinned to himself as the humans all scattered, crying out confusion and fear. They were leaping in the opposite directions from him as he barreled through them, although careful not to actually hurt any of them. He then veered quickly to the right once he was away from them and then threw himself up into the trees, climbing as quickly as he could through the branches and the brush as high as he could get in his current form. Once he was deemed high enough, he released himself from his titans body. Hot steam curled around his now much smaller form as he pulled himself from the muscle surrounding his limps, snapping off tendons as he went. Once released, he dragged his tired body from the corpse and pulled up the hood of his faded green cloak to hopefully blend in if he was spotted. He heard voices to the left below him and quickly climbed down as silently as he could, moving closer to watch them.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck did we lose a fifteen meter titan?!" the small dangerous one barked at the other humans. The humans in question looked to freeze in place. A cry from another of the humans grabbed his attention as he turned to look at the brown haired one. They were sitting on the branch next to the small one and gripping their hair, crying out in frustration to the trees above.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaargh! I can't believe we lost him! He's so intelligent! To clearly think of suddenly charging at us and then disappearing! it's amazing!" They shrieked, growing more excited as they went on.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain sir! We should probably think about heading back, we've suffered quite a few casualties and we should get the findings about this new titan back to the Commander sir!" Another human spoke before punching his chest.<em> 'Weird'</em>  the boy thought before trying to copy the action, confused by the strange action. He didn't really get the significance of it, and shrugged before letting his hands fall back down again. He watched as the green cloaked humans began yelling to each other again before they all headed back in the direction of the others that stayed with the carts and horses at the edge of the forest. The boy followed closely behind the humans until they had reached the forests edge, and he stayed high up in the branches, hidden away, and observed them. He watched curiously as they packed up their things and loaded the injured into the carts, adding some of the bodies of the others that they could find. He continued to watch over them as they all begun to leave back to wherever it was that they had come from and waited until they were completely out of sight before retreating back into the forest to rest his exhausted body.</p><p> </p><p>Oh his way back to his cove, the boy began to think. He wanted to know more about the green cloaked humans that came through his forest, but it was too dangerous. He couldn't very well get close to them, he didn't even know if he looked human or not. He knew from the bodies he had found that his body looked human, if a little small. However, he had no way to know what his face looked like. Water reflections always warped his face, and there was no one around him he could very well ask. Still, he really wanted to learn more. Maybe next time they came, he could get a little closer in his titan and show them he wasn't a threat?</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to himself, the boy decided that by the time the green cloaked humans came back, he would have a plan. He was going to prove to them that he wasn't the same as the other titans, and at the same time he was going to learn more about the humans. Where they came from, what they did, what their lives were like, he wanted to know it <em>all</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if he was putting himself in danger to do it, he would definitely find out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There! I finally managed to write a chapter that was at least a little bit longer!!!!! </p><p>How is everyone? sorry for taking so long to release chapters, i had nothing going on in my life for like two months and then what as soon as i decide to have a try at writing its like oh wow asnakecalledsocks heres a billion things happening in your life!!! </p><p>But yeah as always any criticism i would love to hear, and i hope you all had a good Christmas and new year and January and stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>